helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
ANGERME
]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] S/mileage (スマイレージ) is a Japanese pop group under the Hello! Project umbrella. The group was entirely made up of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members, until the 2nd generation was added.'' S/mileage was first announced as an indies unit in 2009; It was mentioned, though, that the group’s member line-up may change before their major debut. They graduated from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in 2010 and became full members of Hello! Project. Their combined CD and DVD sales exceed 400,000 copies in Japan alone. S/mileage's highest selling single is Please Miniskirt Postwoman! with 36,513 copies sold while their lowest selling major label single is Koi ni Booing Buu! with 20,954 copies sold. Members Current Members Their Hello! Project MobekisuJ Color is '''Pink'. 1st Generation *Wada Ayaka (和田彩花; Blue) Leader *Fukuda Kanon (福田花音; Purple) 2nd Generation *Nakanishi Kana (中西香菜; Light Blue) *Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉; Red) *Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈; Yellow) *Tamura Meimi (田村芽実; Green) Former Members 1st Generation *Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳; Light Pink) (Graduated, December 31, 2011) *Ogawa Saki (小川紗季; Light Green) (Graduated, August 27, 2011) Sub-Member *Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香;' 'Orange) (Left September 9, 2011) History 2009 S/mileage was announced on Tsunku's blog on April 4th and was given its name on May 8th. The members were revealed to be Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Ogawa Saki, and that Wada would be the leader. S/mileage's first indie single (aMa no Jaku) was released at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei ~Nakano STEP!~ concert on June 7. On November 23, during Hello! Pro Kenshuusei's Shinjin Kouen concert, a video message from Tsunku was played for S/mileage, Tsunku announced that they would be graduating from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and would be making their major debut in 2010. Initially when the group was first formed, Tsunku had said that in order to make the best group possible, additional members might be added or current members might be removed. Wada, Maeda, Fukuda, and Ogawa were confirmed to be the definite line-up of S/mileage. Their graduation from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and debut would take place on March 27, 2010. 2010 Some time in early 2010, the group's official name was changed to the katakana version of their name (スマイレージ), though it is still romanized as S/mileage. On February 28th, Tsunku announced that in order for the group to debut, 10,000 people had to send a picture of themselves smiling before March 25th. If the goal was not achieved, their debut might be postponed or even cancelled. Pictures could be sent in on this site. The results would be announced on April 3rd. If successful, they would debut in May. The girls gathered 16,000 pictures 3,110 of them were gathered by the members themselves. Record belongs to Fukuda Kanon, for 2-3 hours she gathered 135 pictures. S/mileage then officially debuted with the single Yume Miru Fifteen. S/mileage members Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka, and Fukuda Kanon provided voices for the anime Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri. Their song Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! is was used as one of the ending themes for that anime. S/mileage appeared as the opening support act at fellow Hello! Project unit ℃-ute's concert C-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ on March 20. On April 3, they performed a joint concert with Mano Erina, at which Tsunku announced that the girls would indeed make their major debut, and revealed the completed mosaic. Their first major single, Yume Miru Fifteen, was released on May 26 and their first tour took place in October. In late August, S/mileage's first album was announced. 2011 In 2011, S/mileage celebrated their first anniversary. In honor of their first anniversary, Tsunku announced that there would be an audition, seeking up to six new members, and his plans to have "sub-members", and the auditions would begin in June. In May, Tsunku announced a S/mileage audition, S/mileage New Member addition!, seeking up to six new members. On August 10, S/mileage's single Uchouten LOVE sold 29,328 copies in its first week, making it the highest first-week sales by S/mileage at that time. It was announced that S/mileage, along with ℃-ute, would be on this year's "24H TV Marathon". On August 14, five new members were announced in the last leg of the Hello! Project 2011 Summer ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ tour: Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka, and Tamura Meimi, along with two former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members, Takeuchi Akari and Katsuta Rina as sub-members. On August 24, it was announced on the S/mileage site that Ogawa Saki would graduate from S/mileage and Hello! Project on August 27, 2011, at the live event of Uchouten LOVE at Higashi Betsuin Hall in Nagoya. Comment from Ogawa Saki Ogawa graduated from S/mileage and Hello! Project on August 27 without any ceremony or special concert, due to the last minute announcement, at S/mileage's event for their latest single as a 4-member unit, "Uchouten LOVE". Soon after the addition of the new sub-members and the graduation of Ogawa, S/mileage announced that sub-member Kosuga Fuyuka would be leaving S/mileage due to severe anemia, and would later join Hello! Pro Kenshuusei after her long recovery. On September 15, S/mileage’s official YouTube channel has announced that S/mileage’s September 18 evening concert for their 2011 Fall Concert Tour ~Gakushuu no Chou Mini Skirt~ will be streamed live on YouTube at 6PM JST. On September 18th, it was announced that on October 16, that S/mileage will announce which sub-member will become an official S/mileage member though a S/mileage photo campaign for the sub-members. On October 16th at the release event for “Tachiagirl” at the Kanagawa Yokohama Bridge, it was announced that all four sub-members passed and became full members of S/mileage. On October 16, all the sub-members became official members of S/mileage. http://www.helloproject.com/news/1110161530_smileage.html On October 25, it was announced that Maeda Yuuka would retire from the entertainment industry on December 31st in order to concentrate, study, and prepare for a entrance exam for university. http://www.helloproject.com/news/111025600_smileage.html Comment from Maeda Yuuka Maeda, who had been a member of S/mileage ever since its formation back in April 2009, commented, “I noticed that my feeling of wanting to go to college has been getting bigger and bigger.” Producer, Tsunku also commented, “Though she could have worn two hats (juggling career & school), she is the type of a girl who wants to put all of her full effort into one thing.” Maeda concluded with the promotional activities for their single Please Miniskirt Postwoman!, which was released on her birthday, December 28th. 2012 On February 1st, they released Choto Mate Kudasai!, their 9th single and first single without Maeda Yuuka. On May 2nd, they released their 10th single, Dot Bikini. On May 20th, they released their first best album. In late June, they announced their 11th single, Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki, to be released on August 22nd. S/mileage had their 1st fanclub tour in Yamanashi. The FC tour took place from July 28 ~ 29. In late August, S/mileage announced their 12th single, Samui ne., to be released on November 28th. It was also announced that S/mileage would be releasing their second album, in 2013. 2013 On March 20, S/mileage's 13th single Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita was released. On March 24, the single was ranked #1 in the daily Oricon charts for 03/22, making it the first single to reach that position. That same day, it was announced that their 2nd album, 2 Smile Sensation, will be released on May 22. On July 04 announced that S/mileage and Berryz Koubou will make part in a stage-play called Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~. On July 07 their release the 14th single Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!/Yattaruchan. On August 16, it was announced S/mileage and ℃-ute will have a joint live house fanclub tour, titled “Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage” from October 5 to December 8. Group Name Origin S/mileage was named by Tsunku . On May 7th, he revealed the group's name to be "S/mileage". Tsunku explained that the name "S/mileage" is taken from "Smile", "Mileage", and "Age", and that it means "the age of smiles". Members Line-up *4 Members Line-up (April 2009 - August 2011) *8 Members Line-up (August 2011 - September 2011) without Ogawa Saki and the addition of 2nd Generation *7 Members Line-up (September 2011 - December 2011) without Kosuga Fuyuka *6 Members Line-up (December 2011 - Present) without Maeda Yuuka Discography For more of singles and albums, please visit S/mileage Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums #2010.12.08 Warugaki 1 (悪ガキッ①) #2013.05.22 2 Smile Sensation (②スマイルセンセーション) ;Best Albums #2012.05.30 S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 |-|Indie Singles= #2009.06.07 aMa no Jaku #2009.09.23 Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai #2009.11.23 Suki-chan #2010.03.14 Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! |-|Major Singles= #2010.05.26 Yume Miru Fifteen #2010.07.28 ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! #2010.09.29 Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama #2011.02.09 Shortcut #2011.04.27 Koi ni Booing Buu! #2011.08.03 Uchouten LOVE #2011.09.28 Tachiagirl #2011.12.28 Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #2012.02.01 Choto Mate Kudasai! #2012.05.02 Dot Bikini #2012.08.22 Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki #2012.11.28 Samui ne. #2013.03.20 Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita #2013.07.03 Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!/Yattaruchan #2013.12.18 "Ii Yatsu"/Ee ka!? |-|Other Singles= #2010.11.24 My School March (マイ・スクール・マーチ) (Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage) #2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu (愛は勝つ) (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) #2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Bekimasu) #2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) |-|DVDs= #2010.01.31 Toe the line (FC Limited) #2010.06.16 Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ (Mano Erina, S/mileage) #2010.06.26 S/mileage Ouen Kikaku ~S/mileage Mega Bank vol.0~ & S/mileage Member Solo Event (FC Limited) #2010.09.28 Yume Miru 15-sai Debut Event (FC Limited) #2010.11.03 Obaachan Ie no Curry Rice ~Smile Recipe~ #2010.12.29 Bijo Gaku Vol.2 #2010.12.29 S/mileage 1st Live Fall Concert Tour 2010 ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ #2011.02.16 S/mileage no Music V Collection 1 #2011.03.02 Bijo Gaku Vol.5 #2011.06.08 Bijo Gaku Vol.10 #2011.07.06 Bijo Gaku Vol.12 #2011.07.13 ℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ #2011.08.24 S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" #2011.09.21 S/mile Factory ~S/mileage 4nin de Saigo da YO! Medetai no ni!~ #2011.12.12 S/mileage 2011 Fall Tour ~Gyakushuu no MINI SKIRT~ #2011.12.21 S/mileage Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 #2012.05.16 S/mileage no Music V Collection 2 #2012.05.23 Hello Pro! TIME Vol.7 #2012.12.05 S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert #2013.02.20 S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *2013.11.20 S/mileage 2nd Original Album “2 Smile Sensation” Hatsubai Kinen Event Calendars *2010.09.22 2011 Calendar (スマイレージ 2011年 カレンダー) *2011.10.26 2012 Calendar (スマイレージ 2012年 カレンダー) *2012.10.20 2013 Calendar (スマイレージ 2013年 カレンダー) Works TV *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2010–2013 Test no Hanamichi (Wada Ayaka) *2010–2011 Oha Star (Ogawa Saki) *2010–2011 Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri (ひめチェン! おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon) *2010–2011 Bijou Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 HELLO PRO TIME *2011 Smile! Dance Contest *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012 Hello! SATOYAMA Life *2013– Test no Hanamichi (Takeuchi Akari) Drama *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2012 Suugaku Joshi Gakuen (数学女子学園) Internet *2009– S/mileage no TAKEOFF (スマイレージのTAKEOFF) (FC Limited) Radio *2010– FIVE STARS (Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon) (Wednesdays) Theater *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) *2010 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 8 Kai Kouen "Smile Recipe" (劇団ゲキハロ第8回公演 「スマイルレシピ」) Movies *2011 Youth Individual (若者の個々の) *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro-Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) Photobooks *2010.12.20 S/mileage 1st LIVE Photobook ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ (スマイレージ　1st　LIVE写真集　~デビルスマイル エンジェルスマイル~) *2011.09.24 S/mileage 1 (スマイレージ①) *2013.04.25 S/mileage 2 ~AyaKanon 18sai no Yakusoku~ (スマイレージ② 〜あやかのん 18歳の約束〜) (Wada Ayaka & Fukuda Kanon) Awards *2010.11.19 The 52nd Japan Record Awards 2010 "New Artist" *2010.12.30 The 52nd Japan Record Awards 2010 "Best New Artist" Trivia *S/mileage originally had the same line-up as Shugo Chara Egg! With Ogawa Saki instead of Saho Akari. *The groups first indies single "aMa no Jaku" was released under the TNX indies label "Good Factory", but they were still signed to Up-Front and are a part of Hello! Project. *The group originally consisted of four Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members, but the second generation members consisted of 2 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and three new members. *In all their singles, they wear skirts or dresses. (In Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama, they wore skirts and shorts). *Is the second group to have auditions to add new members to the group. (The first being Morning Musume,not counting Shugo Chara Egg!). *Everyone in the group cut their hair short for the release of their single 'Shortcut', but everyone has since grown out their hair. *With second generation added, the group had the same number of members as Morning Musume for a brief time before the graduation of Ogawa Saki. *Only 3 members of S/mileage (Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka, and Tamura Meimi) were not a part of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei before hand. *Tamura Meimi was in the Shugo Chara! Musical alongside Maeda Yuuka (who played Amu), Fukuda Kanon (who played Nadeshiko) and Wada Ayaka (who had a minor role). *They are the first unit who will undergo the "revolving door" pattern which was originally intended for H!P Kids. *When the 2nd generation members were still sub-members, they wore longer skirts than the 1st gen, to show a rank within the group. *In 2011, S/mileage added 5 new members, but lost 3 at the same time (Kosuga Fuyuka, Ogawa Saki and Maeda Yuuka).This is the most gained and lost for the group. *Everyone in the group is right handed. *S/mileage is currently the only Hello! Project group to have all editions of their singles in the U.S itunes store, including S/mileage related acts such as Lilpri. *They released five singles in 2011. (First group to do that since Berryz Koubou in 2004, ℃-ute in 2008, and Mano Erina in 2009). *Their past 9 singles contained covers of both old and new songs, orignal b-sides, and some contained remixes. *They are the only unit in Hello! Project to have a leader who is not a legal adult (20 years of age or more), as well as to not have at least one member who is an adult. *Is noted to have more songs with extreme high notes than other groups. *They are the only group not to have a spring tour. Total Sales Count *''Note: The collaboration sales are the sales S/mileage brings in from working together with other groups (Example: Makeruna Wasshoi!). '' See Also S/mileage Concerts External Links *Official Website *Official Youtube Channel *Official Google+ Page *Official Facebook Page *Official 2nd Gen members Blog *Twitter *Myspace *Ustream Channel it:S/mileagecs:S/mileagees:S/mileage Category:S/mileage Category:S/mileage Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:S/mileage Albums Category:S/mileage Concerts Category:Hello! Project Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Youngest S/mileage Member Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hachama Category:Tsunku Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:Groups featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Groups featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Groups Category:Oricon Category:TNX Category:2009 Units Category:S/mileage Images Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Good Factory Record Category:Hime-chen! Otogi chikku Idol Lilpri Category:Pony Canyon Category:Grey Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Pink Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:4th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:S/mileage Sub-members